Together
by Suze21
Summary: My first fanfic about 2 of my fav characters. This is an AU story and forgive me any muck ups in the time line. Unfortunately I don't own anything from Lost Girl. All errors are my own. Dyson and Kenzi have been hiding their feelings for each other for far too long. It's time for them to be together but love don't always run smooth.


Chapter 1

Kenzi came out of her first dreamless sleep since she was taken by the kitsune two weeks ago. She stretched and could feel the muscles and bones in her body snap and crack but she groaned in the sheer pleasure of the relief she received after the days of being chained in a cramped space. She became aware that she wasn't the only person in the room. After being away from everyone in that cave, alone for days, she had become more in tune with her surroundings so she knew she wasn't the only one there but she didn't know who it was. She turned her head and opened her eyes to be looking straight at Dyson.

Dyson, for his part, had been watching over Kenzi since he and Bo had found her in the cave. Not that Kenzi, or Bo even, were aware of the vigil that he had been keeping. He was burning the candle at both ends to be there and maintain his job but since Kenzi had visited the Norn and gotten back his love, Dyson had taken more of an interest in her and was determined to keep her safe.

"Hey D-man, what's with early morning visit?" Dyson smiled with more warmth than he had in a long time and shook his head in disbelief. "Kenz, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, you've been asleep for hours and hours." Dyson mouth snapped shut as Kenzie looked at him with a questioning look. "How did you know I've been asleep for hours on end?"

"Well...er...I...um... I brought you breakfast" Dyson held up a brown paper bag and a huge cup of coffee trying to quickly change the subject. Kenzi let the unanswered question slide for the moment and sat up quickly to be able to enjoy the treat of breakfast in bed. All the better it was delivered by gorgeous 6 foot shape shifter. "Where did that come from?" Kenzi thought.

Dyson handed over the coffee and went quickly and quietly to get some plates from the kitchen. He returned to find Kenzi diving through the bag to find out what goodies lay inside. "Donuts, danishes, croissants, fruit and yoghurt! D-man, you brought me half the supermarket." Kensi smiled as Dyson came back into the room with the plates.

Dyson had a shy smile on his face "Well, I thought that you might be hungry and I didn't know exactly what you'd like." Dyson carefully placed himself on the edge of the bed, "Kenz are you OK? I mean really OK?" Kenzi looked at Dyson again, her mouth full of blackberry danish and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! I've told you, I've told Bo, I've told Trick! I'm fine! Now leave it alone"

"I think the lady doth protest too much." Dyson muttered under his breath, "Well if you're as fine as you say," and Dyson thought that Kenzi was very fine indeed, even if she had just woken up. "you need to get yourself up and get out of bed." Dyson wanted nothing more than to keep his gorgeous little human in bed, safe with him, preferably naked and in a pleasured state. He was now thinking of Kenzi as his human, not Bo's any more. But not his pet human as the Fae often did but as his mate, his partner, in human terms, his wife. He wasn't quite ready for that just yet and he was damn sure Kenzi wasn't either.

"Fine, after I've finished my breakfast I'll get up. Happy?" Kenzi asked, "I'll get up and go kill me some robot hookers. I haven't played that since..."

"Yesterday." Dyson finished. "No, no more inside. You need some fresh air and a change of scenery. I'm taking you out. Go shower and dress- warm!" There was no way Dyson would let her go out and get cold, not if he was going with her and he was sure that his wolf would not let her go out alone anyway.

"D-man, you know that you can take that alpha wolf shit too far, don't you?"

"For once in your life do as you're told woman!" Dyson growled. Kenzi poked her tongue out at Dyson and said "So where are you taking me?" Dyson was momentarily distracted by her pink tongue and lips, what he could be doing to them and what Kenzi's mouth, lips and tongue could be doing to him. If he kept thinking like this they would never get anywhere or do anything, not that he minded if his daydreams became reality. Kenzi, and Bo for that matter, might not be quite as happy about it though.

"It's a surprise. Get ready, we leave in 10."

Chapter 2

Ten minutes turned out to be more like an hour by the time Kenzi finished eating, showered, picked out a suitable outfit then did her hair and makeup. Dyson cleaned up from breakfast and then checked the security he placed discreetly around the crack shack. He made sure it was all in working order, nothing was getting in without him or those he trusted knowing about it. Kenzi would be safe.

When they could finally get going, Dyson opened the passenger door for her and then went around to the driver's side. Kenzi was bouncing up and down in her seat "Where are we going? Where are we going?" she chanted. Dyson gave her a withering look but it dissolved into a wide smile. He could never stay angry at her- not for long anyway. "Some where we've been before."

"D-man, it had better not be the Dal!"

"No, not it."

"Or that crazy country club, Iz so not dressed for that freaky town."

"No, not there either."

Not long after, they turned into a quiet carpark. Kenzi peered out the car window. "D-man, where are we?"

"You don't recognise this place?"

"Well the last time I was here, there was blood pouring out of my eyes and I thought that I was dying" Kenzi answered, looking out over the headstones and green grass. Dyson remembered that day as well. It was the day that Dyson had pinkie swore to Kenzi that he wouldn't leave her, not for a minute and yet he had failed in that too. He shuddered involuntarily- he didn't want, he couldn't, lose her ever again. He wouldn't survive it.

From the front of Dyson's car he said, "We sat on that bench for an hour or more," pointing out a lonely park bench across the way.

"Just chillin'!"

"Just chillin' was right," sighed Dyson, "as I recall you ended up sitting on my lap to keep warm."

"Yeah, well the scrubs weren't designed to keep out the winter chill. But as I recall you were toasty warm and smelled so good, like the woods in a rain storm."

This time is was Dyson's turn to look disbelievingly at Kenzi. "What?! You don't think a girl dying of some fae food poisoning might just remember everything about that damn day?!" Dyson was praying that there was another reason, or two, that Kenzi might remember that day but he would take what he could get. He remembered it because it was when he first started to look at Kenzi as being more than Bo's sidekick.

Kenzi was praying Dyson didn't look at her and see the blush that had painted itself across her cheeks. Or that he would hear or smell the changes in her body as she told the lie. The same lie she'd been telling herself for months now. Kenzi had always held a special place in her heart for the D-man, even when he'd been furious with her for the Baba Yaga 'incident', even when he had loved and rocked the world for Bo, her BBF, her roomie, her sister. She had loved Dyson even when he'd broken Bo's heart and truth be known, her heart as well.

Dyson had come to love this little human. She had shown him how she was fiercely loyal and loving to those she considered family. And she had put him to shame a few times, he would never forget it or live it down as she loved to constantly remind him. Nothing had proved to him how much he loved this brave and beautiful little creature more than when she went against the Norn to retrieve his love for Bo. Except the love he had now wasn't for Bo. He had felt empty, a husked out shell of his former self, and she'd known it too, after the body swap at the Dal. And she had given it all back to him in one brave act.

As they headed over to the bench, Kenzi detoured a little and wandered about looking at the headstones. Dyson followed her watching her closely and trying to remember exactly when he started loving her. He was committing to memory every expression on Kenzi's face. "You're following me like a little puppy D-man." Kenzi sniggered when Dyson finally caught up with her. He walked right up to her and grabbed her hand. "I suppose I am." Dyson smirked, having no idea the effect the hand holding was having on Kenzi.

They finally wandered over to the bench and sat downside by side, hands still linked together. They sat together in comfortable silence listening to the birds' songs, enjoying the fresh air and each other's company. For Dyson it was the height of her existence- he'd never felt like this before, not with Bo, not with Ciara. He felt like a teenager again.

For Kenzi, it was almost pure agony. To be this close to Dyson, alone with him and not express exactly how she feels about him. Torture! Self-inflicted as well. She tried to get her hand back but Dyson wasn't letting go.

"Kenz, I need to tell you something..."

Kenzi would swear the D-man opened and closed his mouth a dozen times without a single sound escaping. "Don't leave me hangin' Rin-Tin-Tin," she prompted.

"To start with I never really thanked you for going to the Norn and getting back my ability to...well...love."

"Love Bo, you mean. Give the old Bobo a good serving of wolf" Kenzi said, the words bittersweet in her mouth. Dyson's head dropped to his chest. This was going to be a lot harder than he imagined. He swung his head up again to look Kenzi straight in the eyes while he delivered the news.

"The only person this wolf will be serving from now on is you, Kenzi"

Kenzi's eyes just about popped out of her head and a stream of Russian poured from her mouth.

Chapter 3

Not only was Dyson shocked at the stream of Russian pouring out of her pretty little mouth, he assumed she was swearing, but also the fact that she hadn't pulled away but had actually come closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa Kenz! Slow down, I'm not catching what you're saying. I'm only getting every 4th or 5th word and it's not making much sense."

Kenzi shut her mouth abruptly, "You know Russian?" Her accent coming out as she asked, panicking a little.

"Well, yeah. A little. I've picked up bits and pieces over my time..."

"Meaning 1500 years or so"

"Yeah but lately I've taken a bit more of an 'interest'." Dyson said looking at her carefully. What he had managed to get from her rapid fire monologue didn't quite fit with what he had expected to hear. "Oh NO!" thought Kenzi "Please let him have studied the swear words and the curses and not the things that I saying." She had just poured her heart out to him about her feelings for him and what she wanted from him. Kenzi looked at Dyson, swallowed audibly and asked "So, what exactly did you hear?"

Dyson had been waiting for this. With a glint in his eye and a smile brighter than Kenz had ever seen on him, Dyson proceeded to say "Well I caught the words 'yes' and 'no' a couple of times, and something about 'gorgeous' and 'a heart', 'wolf', of course, and the word 'darling'."

Kenz smacked him, hard on the shoulder. "Dude, so not cool, learning my language." Oh Lord, he'd heard more than enough and his smile was telling her so. "Don't let it go to your head Wolfie, I can easily change my mind." Kenzi threatened.

Dyson's smile barely faltered when he rumbled "Och, lass, you'll not be doin' that. Even if I have to show you," he kissed her gently, "again," he kissed her slowly, "and again" he kissed her deeply and passionately. Dyson lifted Kenzi onto his lap and continued to kiss her. He drew her close putting one large hand on the small of her back, marvelling that she fit so perfectly with him. His other hand was cupping her face and pulling her into him.

Kenzi's hand started on Dyson's broad chest and then slid up to his muscular shoulders. She couldn't believe how ripped his body was. And then, her other hand snaked its way up to the nape of his neck and her fingers twined in his hair.

Dyson slipped his tongue between Kenzi's lips to taste her sweet mouth. He stroked her tongue and felt her teeth rasp against his lips. He lifted her higher to be able to trail his nose down the side of her throat to breathe her scent more deeply and he nipped gently at the soft skin of her neck. As the kisses became more intense, they couldn't get close enough and eventually Dyson broke his lips away from Kenzi's intoxicating taste.

With shudderingly, deep breaths Dyson was trying to get himself under control. His wolf was frantic, howling, wanting, perhaps needing Kenzi as much, if not more, than he did. Leaning his forehead to Kenzi's, Dyson said "Kenz, we gotta go back to your place or mine. I don't care which but I want...need to get closer to you and these clothes are just getting in the way."

Kenzi looked up at this most gorgeous man with a shy smile that he'd never seen before on her lips, "Wolfie, I don't just hop from one bed to another. I'm not Bo. If we do this..."

"Not if, Kenz, when. And there won't be any bed hopping from either of us ever again." Dyson growled. The thought of anyone, male or female, human or fae, touching his girl ever again just about Dyson into a full on freak out. "We're doing this right Kenz, so tomorrow night is date night."

Chapter 4

The next night Dyson couldn't believe how nervous he was when he stepped up to the front door. He knocked for probably the first time ever. The door swung open and he came face to face with Bo. She leaned against the door frame barring his entrance, with a smile on her lips. "So Dyson, you and Kenzi huh?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping so. Don't want to scare her off." Dyson raised his face to Bo to meet her eyes with a smile like she had never seen on his face.

"Just so you know. I'm happy for Kenz and for you, don't get me wrong but if you hurt her, in any way, I will make you regret it for a very long time."

"I know Bo. And if I ever hurt her, I'd expect you to kick my arse from here to eternity."

"Glad we're clear!"

"Me too! Now I'm here to pick milady up and..." Dyson never finished the sentence as Kenzi had just walked in the room and all he could do was stare. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful and he just wanted to drink the sight of her in.

"What...what's wrong?" Kenzi asked standing there, looking so perfect Dyson could almost die happy. Almost. She wasn't wearing one of her usual outfits. She was encased in a stunning Chinese red silk dress with side splits that showed off her graceful legs. The look was completed by black strappy stilettos and matching handbag. Her hair was held in a bun by decorative chopsticks showing of the curve of her delicate neck.

Dyson moved to her side quickly, touching her arms, making sure she was real. "Nothing's wrong. You are absolutely gorgeous." Dyson presented her with the bunch of sunflowers he had picked out for her. His eyes drank her in and she could see in his eyes how he adored her. So could Bo,

"Have a good night" she called as she slipped from the room.

Dyson took Kenzi's hand and slipped it through his arm, "Well Milady, the night is young and my chariot awaits."

Kenzi laughed, "Wolfie," her eyes gliding over his face to take in his well-defined body, "you may dress and act like a hunter" and then she patted his chest, "but you have the heart and soul of a poet. And I love that about you."

Dyson looked at her, smoothing his hand over hers as it ran down over his dark suit jacket, appreciating that she knew him better than anyone else, they had swapped bodies after all, but he growled at her just the same. "Let's go!" she said pulling him towards the door.

Chapter 5

Dyson had booked them a table at one of the best Fae restaurants in town. He wanted to take Kenzi somewhere he knew they would be looked after without being overwhelmed. And he wanted to show the Fae that Kenzi was now and would be for ever more, his.

Once they were seated and had ordered their first round of drinks, Dyson looked across the table at his gorgeous woman, there was no other way to describe the intoxicating creature, and smiled. "What are you smiling at Wolfie?" Kenzi asked as she leaned across the table to catch one of his large, warm hands.

"Nothing...everything. I just can't believe that we are here and together, finally."

"It's surreal, that's for sure."

Over the next couple of hours they talked and ate, with Dyson feeding Kenzi the best bits off her plate and his. Anything that wasn't perfect he ate himself. And they drank. Mostly they just enjoyed being together and being a young couple getting to know each other.

They talked about a whole range of topics. Kenzi spoke little of her family but talked nonstop about her time on the streets, who she met and some of the things she got up to. Dyson had to watch himself as there were times that he was ready to take vengeance for something that had happened to her, his eyes would flash amber. She calmed him by just touching his hand.

Dyson talked about his friend, Stefan and the adventures they had had together. He spoke of the time he was a lone wolf and his wanderings through Europe. He spoke of when he met Trick and when he came to the New World. He spoke of his job as detective in the human world and the friends he had made in that time.

After dinner there was dancing and more drinking at a local human club. Their time together spent in both of their worlds. Kenzi watched Dyson negotiate the obstacles of female bodies that seemed to magically appear in his way as he carried their next round of drinks back to their table. Not that Kenzi could blame any of the women. She'd seen them all checking him out when they came in and when they were on the dance floor. Her wolf man was one hot dude!

Dyson had wanted this table to keep Kenzi away from the many guys propped up at the bar. He was very protective of his girl and very aware that a number of these guys were very interested in Kenzi. On the dance floor he'd been able to envelop her with his body and keep them at a distance. After everything they had been through together and apart, he didn't want any harm to come to her now.

Dyson placed the drinks on the table and then leaned into Kenzi to whisper in her ear. The music was deafening. He rubbed his nose along the rim of her ear, inhaling the tantalising scent that was hers alone- magnolia, fresh moss and vodka with a hint of vanilla. She shivered as he whispered "Last call here, Milady but we can head to the Dal for a nightcap- if you want."

Kenzi shook her head "No, I'm ready to go." She ran her hand down Dyson's arm and grasped Dyson's hand in hers as he turned his body towards her. "Home then?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Your home and your bed" Kenzi answered. Dyson downed his whiskey in one gulp and pulled Kenzi towards the door.

Chapter 6

At Dyson's building they had made it up the first flight of stairs before Dyson grabbed Kenzi pulled her against his broad chest and kissed her deeply. Kenzi swayed when they finally parted, Dyson looked very satisfied with her reaction. He turned her around and with a gentle swat to her backside pushed her up the stairs. He stood still for a moment so he could watch her walk ahead. Her curves well on display in that red silk dress.

Dyson made a decision and bounded up the stairs to catch up with Kenzi. He swept her up in his embrace and carried her forward.

They made it to the second floor before Dyson stopped Kenzi again with another kiss. He couldn't get enough of her- her fragrance, her taste, the way her body felt in his arms. He had never been so intoxicated by a woman before. She held his mind, his heart, his soul in her very being. He kissed her and she returned that kiss with all the passion she kept hidden from the world.

Dyson pushed Kenzi over to the wall where he could brace them without falling down the stairs. She opened her mouth to him and he pushed his tongue inside. Kenzi's hands were pulling Dyson's head as close as possible to her. Dyson's hands travelled down her back until they found her rounded backside. He lifted her up, growling softly "Not close enough, Kenz". His wolf was howling.

Dyson held Kenzi against the wall and spread her legs so his hips were pressed up against her very core. He kissed her again, harder. Kenzi was in no doubt about how much Dyson wanted her, she could feel it. So she was a little surprised when Dyson suddenly put her down. But Dyson was only putting her down so he could kneel at her feet.

"Kenzi," he said, taking her hands into his own, "you have saved my life to many times to count and now it's yours. Do what you want with it but I will worship you, I will love you until the end of my time." Kenzie's eyes filled with unshed tears. "Wolfie," she whispered, "I love you too." Dyson stood up, lifted Kenzi up into a bone crushing embrace and planted a sizzling hot kiss on her lips. Their passion couldn't be denied any longer.

Dyson pushed her dress up so he could remove the flimsy little piece of material she considered to be panties. Kenzi wrapped her arms around Dyson's neck and kissed him along his jaw as he ripped the bit of lace that had been one of her most expensive thongs. Dyson pushed her hands up above her head and leaned into kiss her. His tongue pushed its way between her lips. He wanted to complete her the way she completed him.

Dyson was in complete control as he kissed his way down Kenzi's neck, he nuzzled her breasts as his hands drifted down her sides. He continued down until he was once again, kneeling at her feet. Dyson ran his hands up Kenzi's legs under her dress until his hands encased her bare backside. He lowered his head and softly kissed her inner thigh, once, twice, Kenzi made a small sighing sound which encouraged Dyson no end. He wanted to hear those sounds from Kenzi again.

Dyson could smell how aroused Kenzi was and he wanted to taste her. He ran the tip of his tongue along her sensitive skin. She was hot and wet. He licked his lips in anticipation and lowered his head. Dyson raised his eyes to look at Kenzi. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. The tip of Dyson's tongue flicked Kenzi's clit and he was rewarded with a quiet squeak.

Dyson lifted one of Kenzi's legs over his shoulder to give him better access to her core. His tongue slid into her and he could fully taste her. Her juices were sweeter to him than any nectar the gods had. Kenzi was trying to concentrate but what Dyson was doing to her drove all thoughts from her mind. As Dyson was licking and sucking Kenzi started to lose control. She managed to gasp out "Not...much...joy...for...you." Dyson paused in his efforts to satisfy her. "You may not believe this Kenz but I'm getting exactly what I want too!"

Within minutes Kenzi could feel that delicious pressure building. Dyson lifted his head to look at Kenzi, he eased two of his fingers into her tight, wet core. He pumped his long fingers in and out with quick rhythm, building Kenzi's pleasure even further. He heard Kenzi give a low moan and felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

Her face showed all of her contentment and Dyson withdrew his fingers slowly. He was very pleased that he had satisfied her but he wasn't quite finished with her just yet, not by a long shot. Dyson picked her up in his arms "My lady, are you happy?" He placed kisses up her neck to a spot just below her ear. "Positively" she sighed.

Chapter 7

Dyson carried her up the last flight of stairs before setting her down at his front door. "Kenz, before we go in I need to say something to you."

"Oh God, you live with your parents," Kenzi groaned, "and now I have to meet them looking like a half wasted human!"

"No, I don't live with my parents but I do live with someone."

"What?"

"Well I hope I live with someone."

"Wolfie, I don't know what you did to me on the stairs but you are not making any sense!"

"Kenz, move in with me. I want this to be your home, our home. I want you with me, here, safe." Before Kenzi could say anything, Dyson went on "Think about it, no pressure."

With that he opened the door and stepped back to let Kenz in to his loft. She took three steps in and stopped still. Dyson came and stood behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Kenzi leaned back into him "And I, you."

Dyson tugged at the wooden chopsticks that held Kenzi's hair in a bun. She shook her head and her hair fell down around her shoulders. Dyson threaded his fingers through her hair. "I like it better with your hair down. Gives me something else to hold onto." He wrapped a tendril of hair around his finger. Kenzi turned around to face him. "I like it better when you have less clothes on."

"Oh really." Dyson said pulling her hair gently.

"Really!" Kenzi was slowly undoing Dyson's tie and stripping it from his neck. She undid his vest buttons before slipping it over his shoulders. As she stepped closer Dyson closed in on her lips, he wanted to taste her mouth again. He thrust his tongue deep into her mouth as she started to unbutton his shirt. Kenzi slid her hands inside his shirt, she could feel the heat of his body and his rippling muscles.

Dyson reached to undo the frogging at Kenzi's shoulder and drew the mandarin collar to the side. His fingertips traced down from Kenzi's ear along her neck. He reached for the zip hidden along her side. As he drew the zip down he kissed her mouth, her cheek, her neck.

The dress fell away revealing Kenzi's translucent alabaster skin. As far as Dyson could see there were no imperfections on his lady. Kenzi shyly turned her head, she was feeling a little self-conscious. She knew what Bo looked like naked and she knew she couldn't compete. "My gods, Kenzi you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life" Dyson breathed. And he picked her up and kissed the breath out of her.

Dyson took Kenzi to his rather large bed. Maybe it only seemed large because it was one of the few pieces of furniture in the loft. He placed her almost reverently on the bed. He knelt down beside the bed, picking her feet up to remove her shoes. He ran his hands up her calves to her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Kenzi reached down to unbuckle Dyson's belt and his pants. She could see the strain on the material and she wondered how large he really was. She'd only seen his 'junk' a couple of times and admittedly she'd been impressed but this was up close and very personal.

Dyson pushed Kenzi back down on the bed completely smothering her small body with his large one. His hands framed her face as he started to assault her mouth with his. Kenzi let out a strange sound and Dyson pulled back his head, "You ok?"

"Hard...to...breathe...heavy"

Dyson fixed that very quickly by reversing positions. He was more than happy to have her straddling him. He reached up to her breasts. Kenzi blushed and stammered "I know I'm not ever going to work as a stripper...I'm sorry." Dyson silenced her with a look. "Kenz, I'm not...I'm not disappointed. You breasts fit perfectly in the palms of my hands." With that he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and sat up to take one of the pink orbs into his mouth. He suckled her gently while his fingers played across her other nipple.

Kenzi grasped Dyson's hair as she threw back her head and gave a moan. He licked the sensitive skin at the curve of her breast. He moved to take her along the path again to ecstasy but Kenzi pushed him gently back onto the bed "No Dyson, this time it's for you."

"Kenz, I..." Kenzi placed one of her delicate fingers on his lips, her eyes full of love for him, pleading with him." Dyson couldn't deny her anything and so shut his mouth and laid down.

Chapter 8

Kenzi wanted to explore Dyson's body so she was going to take her time and make Dyson beg at the end for release. She sat up and ran her hands down to where they were almost joined. She slowly placed her hands on his tight toned abs and with barely any pressure at all moved her hands along the ridges and valleys his muscles formed.

Her mouth followed the trail her hands had made. She placed small kisses along the scars he had from battles fought long ago. Her fingers traced lazy circles around his nipples until a quick flick from her tongue had Dyson catching his breath. She noticed because the next thing she did was to use her teeth which produced a sharp intake of breath and Dyson nearly flew off the bed.

"You like Wolfie?" Kenzie breathed, her hands still exploring his body. Dyson's eyes flashed amber, his body taut, "Mmmmph". Kenzi sniggered and continued her sensual assault on his body. Her lips dragged along his jawline to his ear. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe and her hands drifted back down over his muscular belly to his already stiff cock.

She wrapped her strong, tiny hands around his hot and heavy shaft. "Oh Dyson, you are happy to see me!" Kenzi whispered in his ear as she started to gently run her hands along the heated, velvety skin. Dyson was staring at the ceiling, nostrils flaring, his hands tied in the sheets as he tried to keep control of not only his cock, he didn't want to come and stop Kenzi from enjoying herself, which she obviously was. But his wolf was also howling to join the party.

"Kenz, I may not be able to hold the wolf back."

"I know you won't hurt me" and with that she slid her mouth over his cock, her tongue tracing over the sensitive head. She ran her fingernails down his length making Dyson's hips buck and pushing him further into her wet and willing mouth. Kenzi sucked and swirled her tongue along his demanding length. She wanted Dyson to let himself go.

"Oh the gods" Dyson thought as Kenzi's teeth grazed over his sensitised skin. He had no idea Kenzi was capable of doing the things she was doing to him. Dyson thought that he was the one who would be the alpha in the relationship but now he was aware that he was going to be the one completely under Kenzi's spell not the other way around. He moaned not because of this realisation but because he was close, so close.

"Kenz, I'm..." She shushed him with a single look and continued her ministrations. Dyson wrapped his hands in her hair. He felt her fingers dance along the edge of his balls and then she gripped them and gave a good squeeze. "Kenzi!" Dyson shouted as he came. She sucked and swallowed, taking all of him, wanting all of him.

Minutes later when she had finished sucking him dry she looked up at him, smiling. Her hands ran up his body as she climbed up to lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding and him breathing deeply. Dyson wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Milady that was more than I bargained for. I'm not letting you get out of this bed, let alone out of this loft for a very, very long time." Kenzi giggled, "So you're satisfied then?" Dyson growled deep and low "For the moment. Give me a few minutes then you'll regret showing me your 'talents'."

Chapter 9

Kenzi didn't regret showing Dyson her 'talents' at all. She was paying her debt from the stairs earlier in the morning when Dyson hadn't only told her that he loved her but had then showed her how much by worshipping her body and making no demands in return. She found that it was a rare gift, a man who could love her without her having to meet certain conditions to receive that love. The only other man who had loved her unconditionally had been her father.

"What're you thinking?" Dyson asked as his finger traced the shape of her face. They were still lying in bed, facing each other, not speaking, words anyway. Kenzi shrugged a little, a small smile crossing her lips. "Not much really" she sighed. And with that she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Dyson smoothed her hair back from her face and deepened the kiss.

Dyson was never going to let this girl get away from him. He knew he'd found his other half, a treasure, someone loving and loyal, fierce and kick ass when needed but as soft and gentle as a summer breeze. He drew back from the kiss and let his eyes wander over her face. "You are so incredible. Do you know that?"

Kenzi dropped her eyes. "I don't think..." And with that Dyson captured her lips again. He pulled her up his body and laid her body over his. She opened her legs willingly and he was there ready at her entrance. "Och lass, I'm going to show you how incredible you are to me" Dyson rumbled. His nose traced down the outside of her face until he came to her shoulder where he laid small kisses and nips.

Kenzi loved the feel of his tongue and teeth on her skin. She loved the way his warm breath brought goose bumps to her flesh. And she really loved the way that he looked at her. "I feel like little red riding hood when the wolf is going to eat her" she thought and held the giggle that it brought forth. She really didn't want to have to explain her fit of giggles to Dyson, she knew what his reaction would be. Kenzi couldn't believe that this had all happened so, so quickly but she was so, so, so happy that it had.

Dyson was making a concerted effort to get his little spitfire hot and wet for him. He was already hard. And his cock was twitching with anticipation of plunging into Kenzi and making her scream his name. He was suckling her breasts. His mouth hot compared to her cool skin. His tongue eddied around her hardening nipple, making Kenzi produce those small moans that Dyson loved to hear from her. His teeth nipped gently as he left one nipple puckered and gave his attention to the other. Kenzi would never complain Dyson didn't get her all hot and bothered in bed.

Dyson ran one of his hands up to the base of her neck. He loved her raven black hair, especially when it trailed over his skin as she kissed her way around his body. He loved the silky feel of it wrapped around his fingers while he held her steady when she sucked him off. His other hand was tracing down her back and over her sides to find her slit. He could feel that she was ready, he could feel the dripping heat that came from her core. She tugged at his face until he was looking up at her. She whispered three little words which snapped any restraint he'd been trying to maintain. "Don't hold back".

And with those words Dyson drove hard and fast into Kenzi's slippery centre. She was tight and hot and his. Definitely his! Dyson withdrew until just his tip was sitting inside Kenzi. "You are mine, Kenzi!" And he drove in deep, wanting to mark Kenzi. She took a sharp inhalation of breathe as Dyson filled and stretched her. He started to withdraw again but Kenzi hooked her legs around Dyson's waist to hold him in her. "Wait," she breathed "I want you know, I am yours".

Dyson rammed himself home again. Home in Kenzi, his home, his love. He found a steady rhythm, as he plunged in and out. Kenzi pushed her hips up to meet every stroke that Dyson made. The pressure and heat built between them with every stroke. Kenzi stretched her legs out further to allow Dyson to go deeper and harder. They were going hard at each other, pushing each other to higher delights.

Suddenly, Dyson pulled out completely, leaving Kenzi feeling very empty. But as if she weighed nothing at all, he flipped her over and growled. He pushed her to her knees and pulled her back by her hips to impale her on his quivering shaft. He growled again in satisfaction as he took full possession of her. His eyes flamed amber and his canines extended slightly. Dyson could feel his wolf demanding that he mark Kenzi properly as his but Dyson warred with himself over it. As much as Kenzi had said that she was his, there was a difference in saying it and being marked as such.

As if she knew, Kenzi looked over her shoulder at Dyson while he rocked her, filling her with himself and moaned "Do it, do it now!" With that Dyson ran his hands up along her belly to cup her breasts and draw her up to him. He bit down on the flesh near the base of her neck, his mouth filling with her blood that tasted just like her fragrance. Kenzi made a sound that was somewhere between pleasure and pain. He licked her until the blood stopped flowing but stayed firmly planted at her centre.

Dyson let out a soft howl and pulled Kenzi from his body. He turned her over in his arms and laid her back on the bed. He slipped into her once again, filling her, she could feel the burn at her neck and down below. "Mine!" Dyson growled again, his eyes a bright amber. Kenzi reached her hands to his face "Yours" she replied. Dyson set once more to task of making Kenzi scream his name.

Chapter 10

Dyson pulled Kenzi's cold body to his warm one. Kenzi was shivering. She'd been dumped into the lake, again, by a water nymph. It was the fourth time in 3 weeks. Dyson rubbed her back and arms in an attempted to warm her quickly. "For the love of all that's fae, just wrap yourself around me." Kenzi chattered out between her rattling teeth. Dyson did just that but was less than pleased.

"Kenz, you need to stop"

"Stop shivering? Stop freezing? Stop what exactly?"

"Stop whatever it is you're doing that has got this water nymph going after you. I can't...I can't..."

"You can't what? Can't keep rescuing the pathetic human all the time?"

"Yeah...I mean no. I will rescue you every time, you know that, just as you've rescued me a few times. But this is killing me that you're in danger."

"So you want me to give up whatever the water nymph is after, huh?" Kenzi said as she slid her arms around Dyson's waist, holding him close, her bright eyes dancing. Dyson put his arms around Kenzi's shoulders and nodded, thankful that Kenzi was going to agree so easily. "Well, ok, see you Wolfie." Kenzi stepped out of Dyson's arms and flittered away from him. "Wait, what?"

"Little Miss Water-wings wants me to give you up. Says I'm in her way. And as a pathetic human, she'll get rid of me and take my place, specifically referring to your bed, I believe." Kenzi informed Dyson as she started to stuff her clothes into a bag. Dyson gave a soft growl, "No, you don't!" He swung the bag out of her hands and threw it to the floor. "You're staying put while I sort this out." His hands planted themselves on his shoulders and his lips on hers. Kenzi felt a warmth slip through her body as Dyson kissed her. His arms slipped around her waist and he lifted her a good foot off the ground.

Dyson disappeared out the door to go and sort out this nymph before she created any more problems for Kenzi and by extension, him. He didn't want this nymph in or out of his bed. He did however want her out of his and Kenzi's lives. He was going to make it absolutely clear to her that Kenzi was it. She was his love, his other half and his life. He stalked off to find this nymph, ready to end this constant worry while Kenzi headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Over the next couple of weeks Dyson and Kenzi fell into an easy pattern. The water nymph problem had been resolved with no further incidents. Most nights, after work, they met at the Dal for drinks and played pool against Hale and whoever was the flavour of the day, kicking their butts. Then dinner, more often than not, pizza with extra, extra cheese at the loft. If they managed to go out to dinner there was drinking and dancing at a club afterwards.

Sometimes they stayed at the crack shack, sometimes at the loft. Dyson went wherever Kenzi wanted. He would do anything to make her happy, anything to keep her safe. He showed her so many times, in so many different ways how much he loved her. Kenzi kept expecting to wake from this wonderful dream where she had the man who loved and protected her despite her shortcomings. She loved him as she had never loved anyone else, with no hesitations or regrets.

Bo was thrilled that Kenzi and Dyson were both so happy and anyone who saw them could see how in love they were. Lauren was happy as she and Bo could move forward in their relationship without the long shadow that Dyson cast. Hale and Trick both still had quiet reservations, not about Kenzi but that Dyson would survive the relationship because Kenzi and Bo always seemed to be getting into some sort of trouble and they figured eventually Dyson would have a heart attack when Kenzi was in danger.

Chapter 11

The soft light of dawn came creeping in the windows and Dyson could feel the warmth from the small body that he had cocooned with his. He looked down to see Kenzi's face relaxed, content even. He brushed a piece of hair from her face. She moved closer to him.

"My gods, I love her." he thought and he sent up the quick prayer he said every day "Let me keep her, let me keep her safe. Let me be the man and wolf that she deserves." Kenzi snuggled closer, Dyson traced the curve of her shoulder and hip with his hand and then rolled her small body on top of his. A sigh escaped from her. "You awake?" Dyson asked quietly. "Mmmm". He felt the purr along his chest. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Yes you did. Just like you woke me twice during the night."

"And you woke me once" Dyson retaliated. Neither one could get enough of the other. Dyson smiled at the memory of how she had woken him in the early hours. They had been together for six months now. Kenzi had moved into the loft a couple of months ago. She hadn't been in a rush to leave Bo and she had wanted to be sure. Dyson was sure enough for the both of them but hadn't pressured Kenzi in any way. He wanted her to be happy and safe.

Dyson's hands skimmed down her body and she shivered. He kissed her shoulder as he firmly grasped her rounded behind and dragged her up his body. Kenzi could feel his muscled body beneath her and there was one part of his anatomy that was hard and ready for her alone.

"You'll make me late," Kenzi protested "again! I've been late to meet Bo the last two days."

"And you made me late for work three days ago" Dyson countered. "And we were late to the Dal that night."

"Don't forget dinner last week with Bo and Dr Hotpants." Kenzi chuckled.

They looked at each other. "Are we really that bad?" Kenzi asked a little shamefaced. "We must be." Dyson answered trying to look he was sorry about it but failing miserably. He didn't care what anyone thought about them he only cared for Kenzi.

"Unfortunately, I can't be late this morning I have a meeting with the captain." Dyson slid out of the bed and headed to the shower. Kenzi grabbed his hand before he could too far from the bed. "I wouldn't take long," she wheedled "I could be really quick. It could be wham bam thank you Ma'am!" Dyson looked back at her and shook his head "No, no way! Never going to happen."

"Party pooper!" she pouted "What about I join you in the shower?" her eyes lit up with the new idea she came up with. "I could wash your...back for you."

"Go back to sleep. I'll promise to make us late to the Dal tonight to make up for it, ok?" The only response he got was Kenzi snuggling deeper into the bed. He smiled and moved towards the bathroom.

 _Later that day..._

Dyson was seated at his desk when he got a text from Kenzi.

 _I'm late!_

Dyson grinned as he read it and quickly sent back _You chose to stay in bed all alone lazy girl!_

 _No D, I'm LATE!_

 _Bo won't mind_

The next thing his phone actually rang. "Detective Thornwood" he stated automatically.

"God you sound so official and sexy." Kenzi purred.

"So I'm officially sexy am I?"

"Stop it! I need to concentrate on this conversation, Wolfie. I'm late!"

"I know, I got your text" Dyson grinned.

"Listen I'll spell it out for you. I'm L...A...T...E."

"Yeah, I got it."

But it was blindly obvious that he didn't get it. Kenzi ground her teeth together, how frustrating can one man be. "I'll be blunt, for a change, shall I?" Kenzi bit out. "Dyson Thornwood, Wolfie...I think. Well...I could be...maybe...pregnant. I'm late."

Finally the sun broke through the clouds for Dyson and thankfully he was sitting down at the time. He spoke quietly into the phone, as he headed to the interview room that would afford him a bit more privacy. "You think we're pregnant?"

Kenzi couldn't help but notice that he'd said 'we' and she smiled. "Yeah, maybe. I'm not sure really"

With a toothy grin Dyson asked "Have you done one of those home tests?"

"No I haven't peed on a stick. But I made an appointment with Dr Hotpants for this afternoon. With you being you and me being human I thought that was the best idea."

"Right, what time?"

"Dyson, you don't have to come. I may not be pregnant, it could be something else."

"Milady, I will be there. What time?" Dyson growled into the phone.

"Ok don't get you're grrr on...2.30pm"

"See you there. And Kenz..."

"Yep?"

"I love you more than anything on this earth."

Chapter 12

At 2.30pm on the dot Kenzi and Dyson met with Lauren in her office at the compound. "Can I just say before we get started here how happy I am for you two." Kenzi and Dyson looked at each other and then at the doc. "So you can tell by just looking at me?" Kenzi asked.

"Tell you what? What do you think I'm telling you? You must think it's something serious otherwise Dyson wouldn't be here." Dyson interrupted this train wreck of an appointment before Kenzi became really annoyed with the doc and left. "Doc, I'm here because I want to be not 'cos Kenz is in trouble." Dyson chose to smile at that moment and look at Kenzi because of his choice of words. Kenzi looked like she wanted to throttle him but was restraining herself.

"Oh ok, so what can I do for you Kenzi?"

"Well I think... I might...we might...be pregnant" Kenzi grabbed Dyson's hand and held on tight. They both looked expectantly at the doc.

"Right...so why do you think that?"

Kenzi looked at Lauren with an expression that didn't bare thinking about "What I need to spell it out for you too! I'm late...we've been having sex like we're energiser bunnies...natural conclusion!"

"So you guys weren't always careful?"

Dyson answered seriously "We never fell down the stairs or off the kitchen table or bed so I'd say we'd been careful." He had a wicked glint in his eye. Lauren blushed and Kenzi took a swipe at his shoulder. "That's enough!" she hissed. Despite always being on Team Dyson, Kenzi had come to at least half way to liking Lauren if only for Bo's sake and she didn't want her embarrassed. "Not as careful as we should have been, obviously." Giving Dyson her Russian stink eye did nothing to stop the grin on his face.

"There are a couple of options here," said Lauren having quickly regained her composure "I can do a blood test, which will take a couple of days to get the results or we can do an ultrasound which will give an immediate result." She looked from Kenzi to Dyson and back again.

"I don't like needles so let's go with the ultrasound." Kenzi confessed. Dyson was thrilled, he wanted to know right away if he was going to become a father. It was sooner than he expected but he was thrilled none the less. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Down Wolfie, this could all be a false alarm you know." Kenzi said as Lauren headed to get the equipment they needed. "We might not be pregnant. It could just be a glitch in the system, my system."

"Nope, I got a good feeling about this, Kenz."

"You're not just saying that are you." Kenzi said it as a statement. She could see Dyson was thrilled about the idea of being a dad and she knew he'd be a good one.

"Again, nope!" Dyson grabbed Kenzi's hand "I love you and I will love this baby no matter what." Then taking a deep breath but with a smile and his bright eyes shining, "Marry me?"

Kenzi stared at him, open mouthed and silent for a change and at just that moment Lauren choose to come bustling back into the room, dragging the ultrasound with her.

Chapter 13

Lauren could tell from the looks on Kenzi and Dyson's faces she'd interrupted something, "Sorry. Do you want me to leave? I can come back in a minute or two."

"No" they both said in unison. Kenzi looked at her and Dyson's hands entwined on the bed while Dyson just looked at Kenzi. Lauren busied herself with setting up the equipment ready to either confirm or shatter the dream of the two people sitting here in this tiny room. "Kenzi, just pop behind the screen and change into the gown, then we'll get started."

Kenzi came out moments later and hopped back up onto the bed. Dyson rolled the chair over to the bed and took his place at Kenzi's side. "I'll always be here, especially when you need me, milady," he said taking her hand in his. Kenzi gave him a smile, not her normally dazzling one but a small scared one. "It'll be ok, I promise."

"The gel will be a little cold." Lauren said as she squeezed a generous amount over Kenzi's stomach. "Good lord almighty, that's cold." A moment later Lauren moved the ultrasound over Kenzi's midsection. Dyson and Kenzi could her a swooshing sound. "Dear lord, has it got wings?" Kenzi whispered to Dyson. Dyson bit back a laugh while Lauren snorted.

"No Kenzi, that's the baby's heartbeat. No wings involved with a human/ shifter hybrid." Kenzi shifted uncomfortably with the word "hybrid". Dyson caught the movement and whispered "There is nothing wrong, Kenz, it's all good."

Lauren stiffened slightly "I'm sorry Kenzi, everything is fine with the baby. Sometimes I just forget to put my friend hat on before I open my mouth and leave the scientific one on."

Kenzi gave the doc a smile and gripped Dyson's hand, "So there is a baby? And there's nothing wrong?"

"Let me show you." Lauren swivelled the monitor around to face Kenzi and Dyson. "Now let's just see if baby will cooperate and show themselves." Kenzi and Dyson had no idea what they were looking at on the monitor other than the start of a whole new way of life for them, for the three of them.

Lauren pointed out all the important parts of the baby's anatomy. Kenzi was gripping Dyson's hand and taking in everything that the doc was saying. Dyson on the other hand was just sitting there completely focussed on the monitor, watching the start of a whole new life he thought he'd never have, until Kenzi had managed to place herself in his heart. He looked at Kenzi. She was talking to Lauren, he didn't what about but he knew that Kenzi and the baby were now the centre of his universe.

Lauren could see the look on Dyson's face and quickly wrapped up her conversation with Kenzi. Nodding towards Dyson she said quietly "I think Dyson wants to talk to you. I don't think he heard much of what we've been talking about so I'll leave you to fill him in." Kenzi turned to Dyson as Lauren left.

"Wolfie, did you hear anything of what Dr Hotpants and I were talking about?"

"Nope, not a word. I was too busy looking at our baby." Dyson smiled at Kenzi, "I hope she looks like you. Your hair, your eyes." He pulled gently on a tendril of Kenzi's hair.

"How do you know that the baby is a girl?"

"Don't know, I just hope."

Kenzi smiled back at Dyson "Well, Lauren didn't say if it was a boy or a girl. And before you start I don't want to know. I just want a healthy baby."

Dyson wrapped his arms around her, "I don't care either. I just want you both to be happy, healthy and safe." Kenzi gave a deep sigh and truly relaxed, as she always did in Dyson's arms, for the first time that day. "Yes!" she said.

Dyson looked down at his Russian doll "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kenzi gave him a dazzling smile "Yes, Wolfie, I'll marry you."

Chapter 14

Kenzi got dressed after a nurse busted her and Dyson's 'private' celebration of their baby and wedding news. They sat for a while in the room discussing the things that Lauren had talked to Kenzi about. "We won't have to wait as long as a normal...human pregnancy. The baby is growing quicker than a human baby so Lauren thinks we will meet our little one sooner than 6 months."

"So less than 6 months to sell the loft, find something suitable, move and set up the baby's room before they make a grand entrance." Dyson sighed.

"No, we don't have to move."

"Yes, we have to move. We need a proper house with a big yard with plenty of room to play in. Somewhere that I can keep you all safe. The baby needs a room, we need a bedroom of our own and space for visitors. A proper kitchen would be good, too!"

"Back the truck up! What do you mean 'keep you all safe'?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes and glared at Dyson "just how many puppies do you think that we will be having and when I say we, I mean me, in particular."

Dyson smiled sheepishly at Kenzi "Well, I'd always thought a large family would be wonderful."

"Just how large?"

"I don't know really. I never thought I'd have the chance, a real chance, to have a family but you've changed all that Kenz and I love you for it."

"I love you too, Wolfie and this little one as well." Kenzi rubbed the small bump. "How about we get this one organised and think about brothers and sisters for them later...much later"

"Sounds good. What else did Lauren say to you?"

"She suggested that a few more healthier food options on the menu. Some vitamins I should be taking and to get some more rest. And no more alcohol...for the moment. Lauren doesn't think any of this will greatly affect the baby but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Dyson nodded "Right, vitamins for you, better food and no alcohol for both of us." Kenzi looked at Dyson "You don't need to do that, you don't need to give up alcohol just 'cos I'm on the wagon." Dyson shook his head "Milady, do I need to tell you again that I'm in this. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you don't. I know."

Kenzi and Dyson decided to keep their news quiet for a little while anyway. They wanted to enjoy this time and keep a little bubble of happiness for themselves before it was burst by some factors they couldn't control or ignore, like the fact that Bo and Kenzi couldn't keep working together.

"What if I only did the interviews, the bookings and the research in Trick's library?"

"Milady, you and Bo attract trouble like magnets. You couldn't stay out of trouble even if you tried." Dyson laughed. He was completely terrified now that he could lose both Kenzi and the baby on one of their reckless cases.

"So what I'm supposed to lay around the house all day, tied to the sink, cleaning and cooking?" Kenzi's face showed how attractive she thought that idea was.

"Barefoot and pregnant. I like it!" smiled Dyson dodging the items that Kenzi was throwing at him. "Well maybe we can find something to keep you busy while we waiting for baby." Dyson looked at Kenzi with a whole lot of meaning.

"You got to go to work Wolfie so you can't be laying in my bed all day and all night, 'keeping me busy'. Besides, you may not want me when I'm fat and waddling."

"Kenzi, I can't imagine ever not wanting you. I want you now, you're even sexier now I know that you're having a baby, my baby." He pulled her into a passionate embrace and drew in a deep breath inhaling her intoxicating scent. It had a slight sharpness to it now, obviously it had something to do with the pregnancy, like maybe Kenzi was worried about what was going to happen. "Kenz, you don't have to worry about anything." Dyson mumbled into her hair.

"I know, Wolfie. You'll look after me and the baby." but her voice remained small and she stayed tucked up against his chest. "Let's go home."

Chapter 15

They headed out of the room where their lives had changed forever, holding hands and feeling like finally everything was right with the world. Kenzi turned towards Dyson "Did you bring the bike or the police car?"

"Car. Why?"

"Just thought if you'd bought the bike I'd ride home with you. But the police car, I'm not feeling it."

"No way would I let you on the back of the bike now! Even with me." Dyson rumbled.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen. I'll drive myself home in the CAR! Unless you think I'll chip a nail."

Dyson looked down at Kenzi "I think I'm going to be a little bit more protective now that you're going to be a momma."

"You think?!" Dyson smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, marvelling that this tiny human could give him all the things he had ever dreamed of. "I'll try not to be over protective but you'll have to give a little too you know."

"Ok" Kenzie huffed. She turned around to walk across the street to her car. Dyson leaned up against the car, folded his arms across his chest and watched as Kenzi strutted across the road to her car on her ridiculously high boots, her hips swinging seductively. Dyson sighed and gave a quiet chuckle that girl was his and he could barely believe it.

He heard the car before he saw it. And by the time he saw it he had no chance to warn Kenzi as the car went straight for her. The light blue sedan didn't brake or swerve, it just barrelled into her. Dyson saw it all in slow motion. As the car continued down the road without a flick of the brake lights, Dyson screamed "Kenzi!" and sprinted over to where she laid crumpled on the side of the road.

He took her gently in his arms "Kenz can you hear me? Wake up sweetheart!" There was no answer as Dyson pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Lauren's number. "Doc, Kenz been hit by a car right outside. We need you NOW!" Dyson's voice got louder as he watched the blood drip from her nose and mouth.

He slammed the phone closed. "Hang in there Kenz. Doc's on her way. Stay with me, stay with me," he ran his hand down to the small bump, "baby, daddy's here, don't you leave momma and me either."

By the time Lauren got to them with her medical staff, Dyson was nearly beside himself but Lauren was very calm and reassuring. "Dyson, you got to let her go so we can get her inside and take care of her." He reluctantly let her go and let the experts take over.

He grabbed his phone and quickly dialled Hale. Without preamble he barked into the phone when Hale answered, "Kenz has been hit by a car. It's bad. She's heading into the clinic now. Can you let Bo and Trick know? I'll text you details of the car that did it, I think it was that damn water nymph. I saw the whole thing." His voice broke at that moment and he closed his eyes and the phone.

"Dyson, we got her. Come on!" Lauren's voice pulled Dyson from the road and pushed him towards the clinic doors.

Chapter 16

Dyson made the decision as he walked into the empty loft. It had been days since he'd been here and he was only here now because Lauren, Bo and Trick had forced him from Kenzi's room to go home for a shower, change of clothes and some rest. Hale had driven him home, he was too exhausted to drive.

He stumbled to the bathroom to shower, working only on sheer force of will. He was in and out of the shower in record time, he had to get back to Kenzi and the baby. As he wrapped a towel around his waist and towelled his hair dry, he walked to the wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. He dressed with little care for fashion and only comfort. The hospital chairs were very unforgiving.

"I'm going straight back, despite what the others say." Dyson muttered as he threw himself on the sofa, rubbing his hands over his face. "I'll just close my eyes, until Hale gets here to pick me up." Dyson couldn't bear to be away from them. They were both still hanging in there. Kenzi and the baby had survived the car accident and the following surgeries to make repairs. But Kenzi was still in a coma.

Lauren kept telling him, Bo and the others that Kenzi would wake up when she was ready, they just had to be patient. Her vitals were all good, the baby was fine and it would just take time. Dyson was so sick of that phrase. So he'd made the decision to go back to the Norn again.

He didn't care if she took his wolf, his life or in the worst case, took his love for Kenzi. He knew that Kenzi would be strong enough to raise their child without him and she would have the love and support of the rest of the family to help. He slumped back on the couch.

"My child," he heard a voice soft and sweet, "you choose to visit the Norn again to beg a favour?"

"Yes, I beg for the lives of my mate and child."

"You know she may take something that you are not willing to give" the wolf spirit said.

"I'd give anything for them."

"My child, I will give you what you want and take only what you are willing to give."

"Kenzi and baby will be ok?"

"If that is what you want."

"I want Kenzi and our child to be healthy, happy and safe. Take whatever I have, I don't care." Dyson's voice broke with emotion. His head hung down as the tears began to roll down his face. He felt the wolf spirit place her hand on his shoulder.

"They will both be healthy but the happy and safe part will be up to you."

"Up to me? You aren't going to take my life as payment?"

"No child, you and Kenzi are going to be together as you should be. You two have had more than your share of 'troubles', shall I say."

Dyson awoke with a start with his phone ringing. He snatched it up to hear "She's awake!"

Epilogue

Dyson turned towards Kenzi, reaching for her hand."Och lass, we've lead a splendid life have we not?" he said quietly.

"Yes, my Wolfie, we certainly have." she whispered back.

The four boys and one girl looked at each other out the corners of their eyes. Besides the slightly longer canines their father had and the way his voice rumbled in his chest at times, they didn't see how he'd gained the term of endearment their mother always used.

Three of the boys, all grown now, resembled their father in their height and colouring. Patrick, Beau and Hale were all chips off Dyson's block. Stefan, however, had his mother's eyes to go with his father's hair. And, the apple of Dyson's eye, his daughter, Aibhlinn, was a replica of her mother. But all the children had inherited their mother's loyalty to family, her warmth and loving ways, and their father's protective tendencies towards each other. No one ever messed with the Thornwood kids, when they were growing up, if you took on one, you took on all five of them.

The beep of the machines reminded them that their strong, loving and protective father was fading however. Two nurses came in, one dark, the other fair. The siblings had not seen them before but their mother and father seemed to know them.

Kenzi turned to the children and said "Guys, this is Bo and Tamsin...friends of ours. We've known them for some time now." Kenzi smiled at the group crowded into the room, all the people she loved most in the world except for the original Trick and Hale, but they were there, just in another way.

"Would you give us a minute with your folks? There's just a couple of things we need to go over."

"Sure thing. We'll be right outside Momma, Da, if you need us." The children moved out of the room after kissing their parents. They never knew when it would be the last time with their father. Bo looked at Kenzi, her oldest human friend, "Oh Kenz, they are just the best kids."

"I know, we love them so much. It's the hardest part." She squeezed Bo's hand. Bo turned to both her friends "Don't worry I'll watch over them for you. I love you guys so much, it's the least I can do."

"So Tam-tam, why are you here?"

"It's time."

Kenzi looked from Tamsin to Bo to Dyson, her face already stricken with grief. "I'm not ready to let go of him yet. We haven't had enough time!"

"Only fifty or so years." Dyson chuckled weakly from the bed.

Tamsin took Kenzi's hands in hers "Kenz, I'm not taking just Dyson. I'm taking both of you to Valhalla, together, just as it should be."

Kenzi's face showed her relief, "Did you hear that Wolfie? We're going together to Valhalla. Neither of us will be alone."

"My darlin' Kenz I'd never leave you."

The children came in running in when they heard the alarm bleeping on the machine. They found Kenzi and Dyson wrapped in each other's loving embrace and no sign of the nurses they had met earlier. But their parents were together as always, forever.


End file.
